


I Will Always Follow You

by midashite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Smut, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, eruri - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midashite/pseuds/midashite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin decides to tell Levi about his feelings and they begin a romantic relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first fan fiction I have ever written, but I got inspired to write some eruri and decided to publish it. I might end up writing an other chapter to this as well.

Erwin was sitting at his desk doing his paperwork and his mind started to wonder which was unusual; he’s always been good at concentrating on what he’s doing but not today. He kept misspelling the words in his reports and constantly forgot what he was about write. His mind started to wonder to that chill night about a week ago. The night he made one of the biggest gambles in his life – he confessed his feelings to Levi; one of his most important and trusted soldiers.

It was a very strange moment; they were walking outside the Survey Corps quarters talking about the usual things such as the Corps goals for their next expedition. Then Erwin put his hand on Levi’s shoulder and stopped, Levi turned around and looked at Erwin with a curious but a slightly confused expression.

“Look Levi there is something important we need to – or rather I need to discuss with you.”

Levi was now even more curious what it was that his commander needed to talk to him about outside late at night.

“Levi you are one of our best soldiers and I’d trust you with my life,” Erwin began “Asking you to join the Survey Corps was one of the best decisions of my life and your strength is something that we need – that I need-”

“Erwin,” Levi said, “What is this about? Are you going to lower my rank?” he asked half-jokingly.

“No, ehmm,” Erwin replied, “Look I have made the decision to tell you something because if I don’t I won’t be able to do my job properly anymore, and since you might not want to be under my command after this I wanted to tell you that I appreciate everything you have done for me and for humanity’s sake.”

Levi looked at him with an even more puzzled expression. Erwin sighed and then he continue,

“I – I am in love with you Levi.” he finally said. Hearing those words from his commander did not relieve Levi’s confusion, but rather increased it. There was a moment of silence between them, Erwin standing with his hands behinds back looking at Levi’s frowning eyes and slightly open mouth.

“You – Erwin Smith; the commander of the Survey Crops – are in love with me?” Levi repeated.

“Yes. I am.” Erwin said with a dead serious expression on his face.

“Huh.” Levi said as he sat down on the handrail beside him and looked at the gravel on the ground. He trusts Erwin, more than anybody, and looks up to him; he’s smart, strong and he has handled countless situations where most people would have given up a long time ago.  It took Levi a while to fully grasp the situation they were in.

“Levi,” Erwin said. But Levi interrupted him.

“Erwin, can I kiss you?” Levi asked. Erwin was surprised as he stuttered out a yes. Levi stood up and grabbed the collar of Erwin’s jacket. Erwin bend down and put his hand gently on Levi’s waist. Levi pressed his lips against Erwin’s and softly kissed him. Erwin’s mind was running blank as their cold lips touched, and then Levi let go of Erwin’s collar and took a deep breath in the cold air.

They stood there for a while; in the cold of the night; Erwin standing in front Levi looking at him and Levi staring off to the horizon. Finally Levi was the one to break the silence.

“Yes.” he said and Erwin’s expressions changed from serious to astonished. “Yes, I will date you or be your lover or whatever it’s that you want.”  Levi continued with a slightly more amused tone.

“Levi, this is not a command, I don’t want you to do this because I’m your higher-up, and you are free to say no if this is not want you want –“Erwin said.

“No, it’s not that. I’m not doing this because you tell me to; I’m doing it because I want to. For fuck’s sake you’re the most respectable person in this hell hole, and I will always follow you, Erwin.” Levi said.

Erwin stood there and looked at Levi with awe, and then his mouth curled into a gentle smile. He took a few steps closer to Levi, looked at him with a smile, nodded and they continued to walk as Erwin could not stop himself from smiling.

 

This had been bugging Erwin’s mind for days, his and Levi’s relationship had changed drastically; they were not only comrades and friends, but lovers as well. That word sounded so strange to him because his relationship with of Levi hasn’t changed much, just that now it included romance. Even so Erwin was not quite sure if he should call Levi his lover, although technically he was.

During the next two weeks they saw each other even more often than usual, Levi started visiting Erwin’s office frequently and no one really paid that much attention to it, since Erwin is his commander and the only one Levi agrees to take orders from.

They were sitting in Erwin’s room, at first talking about the things regarding the Survey Corps, but then they moved onto more personal matters. These situations usually lead to kissing, then touching more private areas and finally them lying on the floor almost naked on top of each other.

This time they were sitting on the floor of Erwin’s office, Levi leaning against the wall and Erwin, on his knees, kissing Levi’s lips and pressing Levi’s tongue with his own. Erwin started to move slowly down from Levi’s lips; kissing his neck, then chest and his stomach. He pulled down Levi’s underwear and felt his erection press against his face as Levi breathed heavily. Erwin started to kiss Levi’s cock gently and then teases its tip with his tongue. Then Erwin slowly took Levi’s cock into his mouth as Levi pressed his trembling thighs against Erwin’s head.

Levi sighs got deeper and deeper as Erwin moved his head back and front. Levi grabbed Erwin’s hair as he kept moving; Erwin placed his arms around Levi’s waist and pulled him closer. “Fuc-kk,” Levi said with a trembling voice. “E-Erwin- I’m about to cum.” he continued while gasping for air.

“Then cum.” Erwin replied before taking Levi into his mouth again.


End file.
